


Circus Dream

by MissSalad



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrobat dreams about a cloud world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my homies, Callasoreon and TricksterWizardy on tumblr for inspiring me.

She could hear the gasps of awe and shock from far below. The crowd’s anxiety was palpable, and she lived on it. Carefully placing one hand in front of the other, the acrobatess made her way across the rope. The ringmaster announced the next phase of her act. There was no retaining her smirk at the cries of the crowd as the safety net was set on fire. Not that it mattered what her face did, she was too high up for them to see. With all the elegance she could muster, the lithe woman made her way farther across the rope. Then things shifted. Shouts of terror rose up from the patrons below. Terrible snapping sounds reached her ears, and before she knew it, she was falling. Weightlessness enveloped her. Prepared for the end, she was surprised to find herself land on something soft. Opening her eyes, having never realized that she closed them, the acrobatess found herself surrounded in a village that looked to be made of clouds. She was pulled from her disorientation by an approaching figure.

“Hello there! Are you okay?” The voice belonged to a boy, as pale as the clouds around him and with clothes of the strangest colors. She tried to speak, but her words were so faint that she could barely even hear them. The cloud boy seemed undeterred by this, and continued speaking. “I haven’t seen you around before, what’s your name?” Once again no words would form. “Ah, it’s okay, it takes time for voices to catch up. Jet-lag and all that.” He offered a hand to her. “My name’s-“

Her alarm woke her, harsh and loud. Sunlight half-illuminated her room. Clumsily she reached over and turned off the offending noise. Everything had felt so real. So close. There was a small ache within her, wanting to return to the strange world from which she had awoken. But there were things to take care of. Sighing softly, the acrobatess pushed back the covers and tried to shake off her dream.


End file.
